


Stary schorowany ojciec

by euphoria814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, High School, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Więcej radości - mniej niepewności, euphoria się bawi, pure fluff, radość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Peter stara się nie myśleć o tym, że kiedy przejdzie przez drzwi sali gimnastycznej, jego ciotki nie będzie. Jest bardzo dumny z całej tej fundacji pomocy ludziom, którzy zniknęli podczas Pstryknięcia i wie, że to nie wina May, że odwołano loty, ale jest uwięziona w Wisconsin, a on został sam w Dzień Kariery. Happy jest Bóg-wie-gdzie na jakiejś super tajnej akcji, o której nie powie mu ani słowa, bo nadal sobie nie wybaczyli wzajemnie Niemiec oraz tej sprawy z Toomsem.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Stary schorowany ojciec

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę chodziła mi po głowie taka miniaturka, bo chociaż prompt oklepany, totalnie kocham takiego Tony'ego, a mieliśmy bardzo mało go w End Game w tym wydaniu. A powinniśmy dostać tego fluffu totalnie więcej. My na to zasługujemy i Stark również.

Peter stara się nie myśleć o tym, że kiedy przejdzie przez drzwi sali gimnastycznej, jego ciotki nie będzie. Jest bardzo dumny z całej tej fundacji pomocy ludziom, którzy zniknęli podczas Pstryknięcia i wie, że to nie wina May, że odwołano loty, ale jest uwięziona w Wisconsin, a on został sam w Dzień Kariery. Happy jest Bóg-wie-gdzie na jakiejś super tajnej akcji, o której nie powie mu ani słowa, bo nadal sobie nie wybaczyli wzajemnie Niemiec oraz tej sprawy z Toomsem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że twój tata nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? – pyta, chociaż zna odpowiedź.

Ned jest najlepszym przyjacielem pod słońcem. Pożyczy mu ojca. Peter nie może nie przełknąć ciężej i nie pomaga nawet to, że Ned klepie go po ramieniu pocieszająco.

\- Nie ma sprawy, stary. Wiesz, że tata lubi cię bardziej ode mnie – żartuje Leeds. – Zawsze możesz przedstawić fundację twojej ciotki sam. Wiem, że oficjalnie nie masz z nią nic wspólnego, ale ona naprawdę pomogła wielu ludziom. Mnie. Mamie, tacie. Twoja ciotka zna Jimmy’ego Fallona – mówi Ned takim tonem, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Faktycznie sam miał z tym problem, ale May jako jedna z nielicznych, którzy przeszli przez Pstryknięcie, zebrała się do kupy i zaczęła organizować spotkania dla nieradzących sobie, i nagle stała się sławna. A to było zanim pojawił się jako Spiderman na jednym z takich zebrań. Nie powiedział nawet słowa. May po prostu doskonale sobie radziła. I naprawdę był z niej cholernie dumny, ale to ostatnia klasa i jego koszmar z podstawówki się spełnia. Dzień Karier, a on zostaje sam. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej sierotą niż teraz. A najgorsze jest to, że nie może po prostu nie iść. Ma głupi test do wypełnienia, zajęcia do odbębnienia i jeśli się nie pokaże – jest przekonany, że kolejny miesiąc będzie dla niego piekłem, bo Flash od tygodni już podpytywał kim Peter się pochwali.

I jest bardzo dumny z ciotki, ale May tutaj nie ma. I trochę ma dość ludzi, którzy są tak zajęci, że nie mają dla niego pięciu minut. I to też nie tak, że tak myśli. Po prostu jest cholernie zmęczony.

\- Nie robię tego tak jak May – przyznaje.

\- Tata pewnie będzie opowiadał o tej akcji z przywracaniem kont po Pstryknięciu. Temat na czasie, ale zanudzimy się – ostrzega go Ned.

Nie wie jak ubrać w słowa to co chciałby powiedzieć, żeby nie brzmiało żałośnie. Zresztą Flash potrąca go, kiedy przechodzą przez drzwi.

\- Hej Penis Parker! – krzyczy Thompson tak głośno, że wszyscy patrzą w ich stronę. – Gdzie ta twoja ciotka? Tylko nie mów, że jest tak sławna, że cię zostawiła – prycha.

Nie może nie przełknąć ciężko.

\- Poważnie tak się teraz obrażacie? – odzywa się nagle dobrze znany mu głos.

Przystaje, bo jakoś nie może uwierzyć, że patrzy na Tony’ego Starka. Ned chwyta jego ramię tak mocno, że na pewno zostawia siniaki, które zresztą szybko się wchłoną.

\- Penis Parker? – pyta Tony i jest ewidentnie nie pod wrażeniem. – To jest tak słabe, że nie dziwię się nawet, że nie odpowiadasz. Tak wygląda teraz szkoła średnia? Poziom spadł przez Pstryknięcie? Powinienem opłacić jakieś badania, żeby upewnić się, że połowa Wszechświata nie doznała jakiegoś uszkodzenia mózgu? Czy to po prostu teraz tak wygląda, bo ogólnie zdegenerowaliśmy do tego poziomy? Peter, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to jest przyszłość naszej planety?

Flash blednie, kiedy odwraca się. Jego usta są tak szeroko otwarte, że widzi jego migdałki.

\- Tato, co to jest penis? – pyta Morgan, ciągnąc Tony’ego za rękę.

Stark marszczy brwi, patrzy na Flasha takim wzrokiem, że przypomina mu się bitwa z Thanosem.

\- Zmieniam zdanie. Jesteś martwy. Bezimienny licealisto, przez którego będę musiał przeprowadzać bardzo, ale to bardzo krępującą rozmowę z moją pięcioletnią córką, raczej bierz nogi za pas, bo zaginiesz w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach – rzuca Tony jednym tchem.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Flash blednie jeszcze bardziej, a sądził, że to nie jest już możliwe. I znika w tłumie.

\- Wow – wyrywa się Nedowi.

\- Nie, żebym nie cieszył się na wasz widok, ale co tu robisz? – pyta.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego lekko, ściskając dłoń Morgan odrobinę mocniej. Wszyscy ich obserwują. Dziwnie się z tym czuje. Od dawna mówił, że jest stażystką Starka, ale przez Flasha nikt go nie brał na poważnie. Niewiele się zmieniło, kiedy May pojawiła się w telewizji w towarzystwie Tony’ego.

\- Twoja ciotka zadzwoniła, że nie da rady – rzuca Stark, jakby to było oczywiste. – Pepper jest na zakupach, więc mamy Morgan na cały dzień. Bardzo mnie boli, że to mówię, ale jesteś ode mnie wyższy, weźmiesz ją? Najwyraźniej stary, schorowany ojciec nie jest odpowiednim punktem widokowym – jęczy.

Morgan szczerzy się do niego radośnie, ale nie puszcza ręki Tony’ego, bo mała doskonale zna zasady. W tłumie łatwo się zgubić, więc zawsze ma się kogoś trzymać. May uważała, że to urocze, że Tony jest tak bardzo zafiksowany na punkcie swojego dziecka, ale to również kwestia bezpieczeństwa. Chociaż Iron Man oficjalnie przeszedł na emeryturę, nadal wielu ludzi chciało się do niego dostać. Albo opanować technologię, którą Tony się militarnie już nie dzielił ze światem.

Stark podnosi swoją córkę bez problemu, zanim sadza ją na jego ramionach. To nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Morgan ciągnie go za kosmyki włosów, rozglądając się wokół ciekawie. Każdy uczeń ich rocznika przyszedł z rodzicem i miał swoje małe stoisko.

\- Dzięki, że przyszliście – mówi.

Tony uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki.

\- Tata Neda jest gdzieś tam… - zaczyna.

\- Witałem się już z nim. Pokażę ci prezentację, bo skleciłem ją na szybko z Pepper z materiałów promocyjnych SI i nie wiem czy się wszystko zgrało – przyznaje Tony.

\- Masz prezentację? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jasne, że mam prezentację. To Dzień Karier, czyż nie? – rzuca Tony i przewraca oczami. – Ty oczywiście już wiesz co będziesz robił w życiu, ale tu jest pełno dzieciaków, które nie miały takiego szczęścia, że spotkały mnie – kpi. – Na pewno macie kogoś przynajmniej ponad średnią, kto przydałby się w administracji _Stark Industries_ – stwierdza.

\- Wow – wyrywa się Nedowi.

Rozgląda się wokół, ale nie musi długo szukać, bo Tony oczywiście zajął tak dużo przestrzeni, że trzeba było przesunąć kilka stanowisk, żeby plakaty i urządzenia zmieściły się w sali. Tata Neda zresztą stoi tuż obok, słuchając czegoś, co wygląda jak hologram Tony’ego. Stark wydaje się wyjątkowo dumny z siebie, kiedy patrzy na niego ponownie.

\- Jestem na emeryturze. Nudziło mi się – przyznaje Tony. – FRIDAY może cię zgrać w trójwymiarze, bo dobrze byłoby, żebyś coś powiedział o samym stażu. A uwierz mi, lepszy będzie hologram, bo na pewno nie zamierzam spędzić pięciu godzin opowiadając w kółko o tym samym.

\- Jasne. Totalnie masz rację – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ned, twój ojciec genialnie rozwiązał kwestię kont bankowych po Pstryknięciu. Odezwę się do niego i pewnie ciotka May również – rzuca Tony, kierując się w stronę swojej bazy, bo Peter nie potrafi inaczej nazwać stanowiska urządzonego w ten sposób.

Dwa ogromne stojące banery z logo firmy otwierają i zamykają przestrzeń, tworząc półkole. Tony nawet jakoś sprowadził swoje odlotowe krzesło, z którego sterował większością hologramów z laboratorium bez ruszania tyłka. DUM-E stoi na straży fortu obok stóp swojego hologramowego pana, który opowiada o odnawialnej energii. Spora grupka uczniów i rodziców już zgromadziła się obok.

\- Umarłem – szepcze do niego Ned.

***  
  
Morgan siedzi na jego kolanach, kiedy Tony rozmawia z jego dyrektorem i jego nauczycielem od fizyki, który wygląda tak, jakby zaraz miał dostać udaru. Stark oczywiście miał niepochlebną opinię o ich podręczniku, ale żeby zdać egzaminy i dostać dobre oceny, musiał uczyć się tego, co reszta. Nawet jeśli wiedział była trochę źle uporządkowana czy troszeczkę nieaktualna.

\- Peter, prosiłem cię, żebyś nie dawał jej swoich podręczników. To trochę jak alchemia. Nie chcę, żeby uczyła się głupot w jej wieku – jęczy Tony.

Morgan uwielbia jednak molekuły i to na pewno nie jego wina. Pepper ich jednak zamorduje, jeśli mała znowu wróci z przedszkola, płacząc, że dzieci są głupie. Oboje upierają się, żeby nie wysyłać jej do podstawówki zanim nie będzie w odpowiednim wieku. Nie chce pytać dlaczego, odkąd Tony skończył MIT nim stał się pełnoletni, ale może to jednocześnie jego odpowiedź.

\- Mam jeszcze podręcznik do angielskiego – ostrzega Starka lojalnie.

\- O Boże – jęczy Tony. – Morgan, skarbie, może porysujesz dla tatusia?

Dyrektor jego szkoły patrzy na niego tak, jakby Peter nagle stał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. I nie wie jak to rozumieć. Mówił o swoim stażu, kiedy zwalniał się wcześniej z lekcji. Notatka na pewno znajdowała się w jego aktach wraz z oficjalną prośbą May i pismem z firmy Tony’ego, które Stark własnoręcznie podpisał.

Chociaż Peter miał podejrzenie, że to akurat podróbka stworzona przez Pepper. Tony nienawidził pisać odręcznie.

\- Jak ty szybko rośniesz, skarbie. Nie będziesz wyższa od tatusia, prawda? – prosi Tony nagle. – Chociaż twoja matka to żyrafa. Dlaczego ja się w ogóle oszukuję. Oczywiście, że przerośniesz swojego starego ojca – prycha. – Zauważyłeś Jim jak te dzieciaki szybko rosną? – pyta, a do Petera dociera z pewnym opóźnieniem, że Tony jakimś cudem jest już po imieniu z jego dyrektorem. – Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, jak siedziałem w salonie Petera, zajadając się tymi cudownymi ciasteczkami… Peter… Jakie ciastka robi twoja ciotka dokładnie? Wiem, że dała Pepper przepis i nie mów tego mojej żonie, ale nadal nie wychodzą jej tak dobrze…

\- Osiane – wtrąca Morgan. – Ciastka? – pyta, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

May sporo piekła, ale nie było jej kilka dni w domu. Zapasy się skończyły.

\- Przykro mi. Będą w weekend – obiecuje jej.

Morgan wydyma usta niezadowolona. Zerka na niego raz jeszcze, a potem odsuwa kartkę i zabiera jego podręcznik od fizyki.

\- Wpadniecie w weekend? – upewnia się Tony. – Mam ci do pokazania ten projekt, wiesz który – mówi całkiem wymownie.

Musi chodzić o jego nowy kostium.

\- Skończyłeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Za kogo mnie bierzesz – prycha Tony.

\- Staż Petera zostanie oczywiście uwzględniony w jego ocenie końcowej – rzuca nagle jego nauczyciel od fizyki.

\- A Peter ma jakiś problem z ocenami? – wyrywa się Tony’emu. – Peter, czy ty oblewasz fizykę? – pyta z niedowierzaniem podniesionym głosem.

Nagle czuje się tak, jakby go przesłuchiwano. Ned zasłania usta ręką. Tony nie pierwszy raz zachowuje się tak, jakby był jego ojcem. Robi to kompletnie nieświadomie i Peter stara się nie reagować, chociaż to trudne. Nazwałby Starka swoim mentorem jeszcze przed Pstryknięciem, chociaż już wtedy przekraczali granice. Tony stał się jednak o wiele bardziej opiekuńczy i trochę zafiksowany na punkcie jego bezpieczeństwa, kiedy wrócili z Titana. I trochę myślał o Morgan jak o swojej młodszej siostrze, bo nie sposób było jej nie kochać, kiedy patrzyła na niego w ten sposób. I mieli nawet już swoje małe tajemnice. Totalnie podrzucał jej swoje stare podręczniki, kiedy Tony nie widział. A ona nie wydała go, kiedy przyłapała go w laboratorium w nocy. Chociaż co sama tam robiła o tej porze, to było bardzo dobre pytanie.

Sądził, że to taka trochę ich rzecz. Tony udawał rodzica dla niego na tyle na ile mógł. Po cichu. Prywatnie. Dając mu jakiegoś rodzaju stabilizacje, której każdy po Pstryknięciu potrzebował. Po raz pierwszy jednak zachowuje się tak publicznie. Przy obcych. I Peter nagle nie wie co zrobić.

\- Obym się nie dowiedział, że oblałeś fizykę, bo będziesz miał szlaban – ostrzega go Tony.

\- Nie oblewam fizyki – odpowiada.

\- Oby. Oby. Załatwiłem nam sześć godzin w CERNIE w wakacje – szczerzy się Tony.

\- Poważnie? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Uratowałem świat. Jeszcze trochę pogram tą kartą – prycha Tony.

***  
  
MJ stara się udawać, że nie jest pod wrażeniem Tony’ego, kiedy jedzą razem lunch na stołówce. Stark zrobił sobie jakieś milion zdjęć z jego kolegami z klasy, gdy już oswoili się z jego widokiem na szkolnych korytarzach. Flash zaginął gdzieś i do tej pory się nie odnalazł.

Zajmują najlepszy stolik na stołówce, przy którym przeważnie siedzi drużyna futbolowa. Nigdy nawet się nie zbliżył do tych miejsc i czuje się trochę poza swoim elementem. Szczególnie, że teraz wszyscy na niego patrzą, jakby go dopiero zobaczyli na oczy.

\- Powiedziałeś im o stażu? – pyta Tony nagle, rozglądając się wokoło.

\- Tak, ale nikt mi nie uwierzył – przyznaje.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Uwielbiam szkołę średnią – kpi Stark.

\- Ty z pewnością – wzdycha.

\- Myślisz, że zawsze taki byłem? – pyta Tony nagle. – Przeskoczyłem kilka klas. Byłem niższy, młodszy od wszystkich swoich kolegów, a nauczyciele nie wiedzieli co ze mną zrobić, bo wyłapywałem błędy w podręcznikach. Nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół. I mówię to dosłownie. Żadnych. Nawet mądre dzieciaki, kujony, trzymały się ode mnie z daleka. Powiedziałbym, że przebijasz mnie pod tym względem – mówi, zerkając wymownie na Neda i MJ.

Nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Mój ojciec stale pracował. Zimna wojna. Wyścig zbrojeń – tłumaczy Tony. – Zresztą spędziłem chyba z rok w szkole średniej. Potem było MIT. I wierz mi, nie chcesz zaczynać studiów w wieku czternastu lat – prycha, chociaż jego głos jest nagle pozbawiony humoru. – Jeśli to zależałoby ode mnie… ten mały genetyczny wytwór wspólnych wysiłków… - mówi, zerkając wymownie na Morgan. – Nie nauczyłaby się sama czytać w wieku dwóch lat. I jeśli się dowiem, że oblałeś jednak fizykę, będziesz miał problemy – ostrzega go nagle. – Wiem, że w laboratorium wychodzimy trochę poza program, ale jeszcze pamiętam podstawy – zawiesza głos dość wymownie.

Wyobraża sobie ich nagle wiszących nad jakimś błahym zadaniem z termodynamiki. May uczyła się wraz z nim, kiedy zaczynał szkołę. Ben czasami odrabiał z nim zadania, ale to szybko się skończyło, kiedy oboje dostrzegli, że radził sobie sam. Może nawet lepiej niż z ich pomocą.

\- Musisz nauczyć Morgan rysować – wyrywa mu się nagle.

\- Morgan…

\- Morgan uwielbia hologramy, ale ma tą samą awersję do odręcznego pisania, co ty – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Co, słonko, zapisujemy się na lekcje rysunku? – pyta Tony nagle.

Morgan patrzy na niego tak, jakby go winiła za piekło, które jej urządził. Czasami rysowała sama, ale robiła to coraz rzadziej zafascynowana bardziej tym, co Friday tworzyła dla niej w trójwymiarze.

\- Peter pokazał mi zbroje w laboratorium – oświadcza im nagle Morgan.

Nie może nie spojrzeć na nią w szoku.

\- Skarżypyta – wyrywa mu się.

\- Czekaj, co wyście oboje robili w moim laboratorium bez nadzoru? – pyta Tony podniesionym głosem.

***  
  
  


Mają szlaban na ciastka wraz z Morgan, zanim ten dzień się kończy. Pepper przychodzi do jego szkoły, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy tłum uczniów rozstępuje się na jej widok. Nie może uwierzyć, że wraz z nią widzi May i Happy’ego.

\- Mówiłeś, że Pepper poszła na zakupy? – mówi, ściskając swoją ciotkę.

\- Pepper tak. Happy poleciał po May. Musicie zacząć korzystać z mojego prywatnego odrzutowca. Przede wszystkim ekologia – rzuca Tony, witając się z jego ciotką.

Trochę dziwnie czuje się, kiedy nagle otacza go tyle osób. MJ wyciąga swój aparat, machając na nich, żeby ustawili się do zdjęcia. Tony obejmuje swoją żonę ramieniem, kiedy Happy robi to samo z May. Bez wahania dołącza do Morgan, przyklękając na jedno kolano. MJ robi kilka fotek pod różnymi kątami aż w końcu wydaje się usatysfakcjonowana.

\- Ja też chcę! – krzyczy Ned, stając tuż obok Tony’ego.

Słyszy śmiech Pepper, kiedy ta odchodzi, zostawiając swojego męża z nimi. Wstaje, podnosząc z sobą Morgan. Pewnie wygląda to idiotycznie, bo dziewczynka zwisa kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, ale z drugiej strony chyba nie chce normalnych zdjęć. MJ macha ponaglająco na Neda, który w końcu przestaje lepić się do Tony’ego i zostają we trójkę. Stark obejmuje go ramieniem nie pierwszy raz, ale chyba dopiero teraz się odpręża.

\- Czy ty się pochylasz, żebym wyglądał na wyższego? – pyta Tony nagle półszeptem. – Jesteś moim ulubieńcem – zapewnia go, szczerząc się rozbawiony, kiedy jemu robi się po ludzku głupio. – Widzisz Morgan? Ucz się. I nie przerastaj swojego starego ojca. Już mam jednego wyrostka w domu – kpi Tony, kiedy MJ strzela kolejne kilka fotek.


End file.
